The Three Musketeers
by Crazychicke
Summary: Davina & Josh throw a party for her sweet 16th, whilst Marcel and Klaus are away on business and things get out of hand, so they call Hayley for help...but it's not just any mess: there's a beanstalk in Klaus's bedroom; Tim's missing; and an ogre's stolen Davina's magic. Can they make things right before Klaus gets home? *Bonus Chapter*
1. The Three Musketeers

**A/N: Hayley as step mom to Josh and Davina. The title is inspired from the movie "The Holiday" with Jude Law and Cameron Diaz and the tent scene. That's all the clues I'm giving. **

1.

**The Three Musketeers**

"Oh god, we are totally dead!" Davina hissed to Josh when Klaus' painting toppled from its hook on the wall, now covered in copious amounts of vomit and spaghetti. "This was not _my_ idea. Have a party for my sweet sixteenth? Sure, I'll have a rager whilst Klaus and Marcel are away. _You_ got me into this, _you_ are getting us out of this!" Davina's finger poked Josh in the chest, hard.

Josh grabbed her flailing arms to calm her down. "So this party may have gotten a little out of hand! So what, we'll clean it up before they get back."

Davina didn't know how he could be so calm.

"There's a bloody tiger in the fountain outside?! And a beanstalk in Klaus' bedroom! I don't think you realise to what grounds the King of New Orleans will go. We'll both end up in the garden!" She yelled, hysterically.

Josh knew this could be a definite possibility. Klaus scared him out of his wits but he would not find out. They would get everything back to normal, he promised. They just needed someone who knew him, someone who Klaus was afraid of.

"Before you wake up the whole of city, I was going to say, Hayley will know what to do."

Davina stared at him like he had grown an extra ear.

"Hayley is eight months pregnant. Do you really think she will come and help us out?"

"Yeah, she did say we would protect each other. Besides, Klaus would never hurt her."

"You're right, but he'd hurt us!" Davina threw a strand of tomatoey spaghetti at him, it had stained the painting leaving the thick brushstrokes with stray pieces of meatball.

Josh ducked. "Look, I'll just call her, explain everything and-" he pulled out his phone.

"-And how is she going to get from the house in the bayou to here? Fly?" Davina raised her eyebrow.

It was Josh's turn to look at her incredulously. "Ah, hello, she's a werewolf! And you call yourself a witch." He shook his head, listening to the rings. Feeling ill when he realised there was a possibility for Klaus to return home early.

"Hello?" came Hayley's weary reply.

"Hayley? It's uh Josh, we need your help." He raised his eyebrows in a promising way to let Davina know things were good. She had given up on cleaning the painting and was now struggling with it down the hall, taking long strides and cursing loudly.

"_Why doesn't Davina clean up the mess?_ That's a good question, why don't you cast a spell?" He said, his voice cracking slightly, as if there was more to the story.

Davina shouted her answer from the doorway where she had now jammed the painting. "Because Josh, a giant ogre stole my magic, maybe if you didn't insist on the beanstalk I would have my powers!" she continued to shove the damaged painting forwards, and Josh muttered into the phone,

"You know what? Let's not go there," he sighed.

Hayley was suddenly wide awake when the tiger's roar echoed through the bayou and set the wolves off. There was another shouting match between Josh and Davina which had her out of bed-rest, so Elijah had been calling it, and on her feet.

"Oh, we'll go there, this is not _my fault_ remember!" shouted Davina.

"No, but you were the one who wanted to play Spin the Bottle, just because Tim was there."

"Tim, thanks to you, is now lost in the clouds because you told those village people he was Jack!"

"Well, you were the one who insisted magical beans were better than jellybeans!"

Hayley shouted down the phone, her hackles up as she tried to control her anger and her hormones. Elijah had gone shopping and really, she did not have time to wait for him to unpack the groceries or tell her how she should not be on her feet. Klaus and Marcel were making alliances (or enemies) of the neighbouring cities: business as usual. She was to call if anything went wrong. This, she presumed, would not be on the list to discuss with him.

The sound of a vase breaking against the fireplace alerted her from her and she had to yell to get Josh's attention. Another roar, followed by howling wolves shook the cottage.

"Josh! I'll be there as soon as I can, just sit tight and please tell me that was not a tiger?"

His reply was drawn out, slowly giving her the facts until she realised their urgency: Klaus could not find out.

"Oh, yeah, thaaat, its name is Benedict, you know after that guy who plays Sherlock Holmes-uh, not my idea, Davina's, I- I think it was the bourbon, or the malibu, possibly the vodka...but we put raspberries in it, mostly liqueur..."

There was a long sigh on the other end of the phone. "You guys owe me. When this baby is born, you'll be designated nappy-cleaners and babysitters, just you wait."

"Hurry!" Josh said, seeing Davina kicking the painting so hard that her foot went through the canvas.

* * *

Hayley arrived to the Mikaelson Manor within half an hour, she parked outside the fountain, squinting out into the fog for the tiger. "I can't see the bloody thing anywhere?" Hayley said to herself. She could, however see Josh waving at her from the lounge room, and a dozen red cups on top of Klaus' prized grand piano. Unnerved by the tiger's disappearance, Hayley cautiously left the car, locking it, just in case and walked up to the front steps.

"Where's Benedict?" she asked, as Josh let her in.

"Must have gone walkabout," Josh shrugged.

"So, what did you want to show me first?" Hayley said, turning into the lounge room and taking in the trashed decor with empty alcohol bottles, plastic cups, vomit and missing artefacts. "Where's the painting?" She asked, as Josh pointed further down the hall where Davina was still struggling with the painting, this time she was about to set it alight with a crème Broulee burner.

Hayley caught her before that happened and turned her to face her. "I hate that painting too, but not enough to lose my mind over it. How about we get you some coffee or tea, and you can tell me exactly what happened, in detail, because if we are going to put things right, we are going to need all the help we can get."

Josh and Davina took turns explaining how the night had begun, how things had progressed from normal, well, as normal as a sixteen year old witch's birthday could be, to bizarre in a few hours. Hayley brought out three coffees on a tray, one for each of them.

"Oh, just warning you, somebody mixed cloves and paprika into the coffee, so don't-"

Josh had just taken a rather large gulp from his mug and froze, his nostrils flared, and Hayley was reminded of those bulls that run at Pamplona in the famous _Fiesta de San Fermin_. Elijah often watched the news on the 1975 vintage television set they had found buried beneath some firewood when she and Elijah first cleaned out the cottage.

"Are you ok?" Hayley asked, sitting down and blowing the steam away from her mug, casually.

"Fine, ahh!-fine," Josh said, his entire face sweating and turning a shade of red. "Barely felt it," he spluttered, holding his chest and glancing towards Davina. Hayley looked up to see she hadn't touched her coffee. She was too busy pacing up and down, up and down.

"Davina, why don't you start by telling me how Tim, he's your boyfriend, right? Disappeared?"

"He climbed the beanstalk and didn't come back!" Davina was very agitated, she kept looking up the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Beanstalk?" Hayley asked in a serious voice.

She thought she heard distant voices and movement upstairs. _Were there still kids up there?_

"This." Josh showed the last remaining bean he had kept for safe keeping.

"What is _that_?" Hayley said, staring at the plump, spotted green thing with dislike.

"A magical bean!" Josh said as though it was an everyday occurrence.

"And what, Klaus had these lying around?" Hayley asked, suspiciously.

"Well, not exactly lying around, we had to sort of _dig_ for it..." Josh mumbled.

"I'm guessing it wasn't in his sock drawer," Hayley muttered, shaking her head. "Ok, then what?"

Josh had recovered, and was loitering by the door. "It's just easier if we show you," he said.

Coming into Klaus bedroom was now a regular thing for Hayley, and not for the reasons you would think. Somehow over the course of time, Hayley had been delegated the "house-wife" position and as far as she was concerned this was a shitty job, mainly because the only other person who knew this was Rebekah, and sometimes they would meet in Klaus' bedroom and talk about how Klaus was completely oblivious to anyone's feelings albeit his own, and that if they just went on "strike" and left him to do his own ironing and washing, he mightn't take them for granted.

Hayley's love life had been practically non-existent since Klaus had knocked her up, and claimed ownership of her. None of the vampires were keen enough to get close without Klaus or Elijah hearing wind of their interest and punishing them if caught, and Marcel had enough problems when it came to "controlling" so Klaus called it, the teenagers. Hence, how Hayley was delegated another task: to make sure Davina and Josh didn't get bored. She had forgotten that she had given Josh her number in case of an emergency.

The beanstalk growing out of Klaus' king size bed and through the ceiling into affinity seemed to be as good excuse as any, as were the crowd of onlookers all from the 1600s.

"Don't look them in the eye, they're desperate for money and attention," Josh warned.

"Don't tell me they came from-" Hayley pointed upwards, and Davina who had climbed up onto Klaus bed, and left muddy footprints on his sheets said, "Yes, and we're going to get Tim."

"Who's going to look after all these people?" Josh said, sounding panicked for the first time.

Hayley and Davina were half way up the beanstalk when Elijah poked his head through the door.

"Ah," were the first words he said, as though he was admiring the paint for the first time.

"Make sure those people don't leave the house, Josh will fill you in, and please tidy up before Klaus gets home, we'll be back as soon as we can. If that's not in a few hours, you might want to tell Klaus he'll need a new maid."

"I'm not staying here? Who said, I was staying here?" Josh said, taken aback.

"Frankly, I may have only gotten here, but I'd prefer it if you did go along with them. Hayley, considering the last time I told you what to do you threw a cheese grater at my head, I will just tell you to be careful, and if you feeling the slightest unwell, do come back. Whatever is up there can wait."

"Not if it's a giant ogre who stole Davina's magic, it can't," Hayley said. "Besides, it's about time the princess saved the prince from the monster. See you in a bit," and she kept climbing after Davina, rising above the fog and leaving the tiger's roars far behind them.

* * *

"Damn, I should have grabbed the Hunter's sword, but I didn't fancy carrying it if I didn't have too."

"The what?" Davina huffed, wiping the beads of sweat and hair from her cheeks.

"Never mind," Hayley muttered, pulling herself off the head of the beanstalk and looking around again for the tiger, then remembering tiger's couldn't climb trees... "Any ideas?" she asked, her hands naturally cupping her baby bump.

Davina looked around at what looked like a vast paddock without any cows. She pointed over at a cottage which looked very much like Hayley's. The cottage, as they got closer to it was about the size of three St Louis Cathedral's in Jackson square. They felt only as big as grasshoppers.

"Can you see Tim anywhere?" Hayley whispered.

"No," Davina said.

"What about the ogre?"

"No," Davina said. "Klaus will kill us, won't he?"

"Not if he can't find us," Hayley muttered, thinking she heard the terrified cries of a prince in distress. "Come on, this way!"

Josh's yell echoed after them, "Oi! Wait for me!"

_**A/N: Please review. Will add to this later, just wanted to post what I had so far. Shall I continue? x**_


	2. All for One

**A/N: Wiii! Thanks for your reviews, lovelies. You made my day! I hope this next part is as funny and exiting as the last! Thanks for your ideas, I giggled a bit reading them all xx**

2.

**All for One**

"I don't believe it," Hayley said, hearing a buzzing noise from her jacket pocket. Josh had caught up to them, the hunter's sword in its sheath across his back, as though Elijah had read her mind and wanted them to have the best advantage. She pulled out her cell and looked at the caller ID. "There's freaking phone reception here!" she shouted.

Klaus' name appeared and it rang three times. Hayley considered throwing it as far away from her as possible. _What did he want now? His dry cleaning done?_ She was sick of hearing him order her about and not once ask her how her or the baby was. There was no in between with the Mikaelsons. Elijah was smothering her and Klaus was an oblivious, ass-

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Josh asked, out of breath, and leaning forwards on his toes.

"No, we have a missing teenager to find. Here, if you're so worried-" and Hayley handed it to him.

"Hayley, what is the meaning of this?!" Klaus shouted as Josh put the cell to his ear.

"She's ah-busy. How are you, Klaus? You're not coming back already, are you?"

"Josh, where's Hayley?" Came Klaus' irritable reply.

Davina was half listening and half wanting to run across the paddock calling out Tim's name. Hayley marched onwards scouting the long grass for tracks, and occasionally sniffing the air with her wolf instincts.

"Umm, she's ah, well- she's-" Josh spluttered.

"No need to lie for her, Josh. I know she and Elijah have become _fast_ friends, whatever she wants to do in her _personal _time is not my concern. She has told me often enough to mind my own business-"

"_Ugh! No! Bleurgh_," Josh made gagging noises into the phone.

"Hayley is not with Elijah?" Klaus murmured.

"No, ah, no, she's ah elsewhere-" Josh began clumsily.

In fact, Hayley and Davina's location was "nowhere" by the time he looked up. He'd promised Elijah to look out for Hayley and the baby and he'd let him down. Lowering the cell, Josh ran, looking everywhere. And whilst he feared for his life, fighting ogres wasn't anything he'd had any practice with, he knew if he let anything happen to either Hayley or Davina he'd not live to tell anyone of this adventure.

"_Josh, what is going on_?" Klaus said with a bite of impatience.

And at that moment a loud roar, louder than the tiger and wolves combined, blasted Josh off his feet.

"I guess they found the ogre," he mumbled, hoping to God Klaus hadn't heard.

"What the bloody hell was _that_?" Klaus shouted, his voice ringing in Josh's ear. Josh could hear Marcel asking questions beside him and he was failing at keeping Klaus in the dark. He made some excuse about Davina's stomach rumbling which he new wasn't going to settle it, until Klaus sounded like he would explode.

"Tell me what's going on, Josh or I will tear your head from your body," Klaus threatened.

"I would, but- oh no! Interference! Klaus you're breaking up, chrzzzz-chrzzzz-" Josh ended the call and ran, there was no time for chit chat, he had the sword and now was the moment to kill the beast. Josh unsheathed the sword, almost hitting himself in the head with it, then looked up at the strange creature in sheer horror.

It had Davina in its warty hands, as wide as cars, and a mop of brown hair that gave it a sort of Disney feel. It was chewing on something Josh hoped to God wasn't Davina's limbs. Remembering the days of playing little league baseball, Josh held the sword like it was a baseball bat and took a deep breath. He looked up at the towering creature and bit down hard on his lip, swinging back the sword and launching it back, then letting go.

It spun through the air and hit the warty hand holding Davina, so that the ogre released her, now making an even worse sound as though it were in pain. HAW-HAW-HAW. Josh thought his ears would bleed in protest, but he had bigger stuff to worry about, like how Davina was tumbling and falling to her death.

Josh positioned himself below her and just as he had hoped, he caught her just before anything bad happened. Well, anything worse than an ogre squeezing you to death.

"Thank you," Davina whispered.

"You're welcome," Josh replied, taking in her relieved eyes. "Did you get it back?"

"I think he was trying to tell me something?" Davina whispered.

"He was," Hayley appeared carrying a bottle of gin and Tim's violin, which she pointed at the ogre to demonstrate a point. "That ogre is your boyfriend." She said, as Josh and Davina stared at the creature sitting cross-legged beside a tree and crying because the sword stuck out like a splinter.

"_He's Tim_?" Davina asked, letting go of Josh's neck and running to Hayley. "_How_?"

"He must have been cursed. You were playing with magical beans. Maybe when he climbed the beanstalk he took the form of the ogre. I was watching _Once Upon a Time_ because Elijah had me on bed rest and they were scared the wolf would come for Red, but she turned into the wolf," Hayley explained.

"But we didn't become ogres," Josh pointed out.

"Maybe, because he already was one?" Hayley shrugged.

"But why?" Davina asked, looking up at Tim in amazement.

"You said the village people appeared by the beanstalk, right? Well, maybe they're witches? Maybe in your drunken state they tricked you into dobbing in Tim and then he, for whatever reason, to please Davina, show off, whatever, took the challenge and climbed the stalk, then at some point, did he say goodbye to you, or touch you, maybe he took your powers then?" Hayley asked.

"We kissed," Davina answered, shyly.

"And then you noticed your powers gone?" Hayley asked.

"Yes," Davina said.

Tim, the ogre, had rolled onto his back and onto his side, sucking his thumb, the knife lay like a pin beside him. Davina rounded on Josh, suddenly annoyed.

"_You didn't have to stab him_?" she shouted.

"_I thought he was going to kill you?"_ Josh said. "_Next time, I'll let him squish you, shall I_?"

"Well, at least we know he's not a threat. What did Klaus want?" Hayley asked Josh.

"To find out about you and Elijah," Josh said. "Mostly."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "As much as I hate to say it, I think Klaus needs to know the truth. I mean they were his beans, and he'll probably know how to get things back to normal."

"No, no, he'll kill us!" Davina started to wring her hands together. "I ruined his painting!"

"I'm not going to let him punish you like he punished Thierry, I won't. We're family, and even if he forgets it on a regular basis, I'll keep reminding him every day if I have to because New Orleans is our home too."

Hayley put her hand in the middle of their circle and waited for the others to do the same.

"We'll find a way to get home, with or without Klaus."

Davina jumped as Tim's humongous hand cast a shadow above them like a storm cloud. Josh raised his eyebrows as Tim's fist came crashing down, and Josh shoved Hayley backwards so she wouldn't get hurt. Davina stepped aside last minute and patted the warty hand, as the ogre, Tim smiled a toothy grin and picked her up again.

"What are you doing?" Josh yelled.

"Trusting him, it's ok! He wants to show me something," Davina called down to them.

"It better be good," Josh muttered, helping Hayley to her feet.

Josh and Hayley followed Tim and Davina across the plantation, and stopped just before some corn crops. Tim propped Davina onto her feet and pointed to the chains that looked broken. He pointed to the marks around his ankles and wrists and it dawned on the three of them, he'd been chained up there.

"Did you escape? Aren't you clever!" Davina cooed, rubbing the top of Tim's warty foot, the only part of him she could reach.

"I'm going to be sick," Josh mumbled.

"Shh, I'm trying to type," Hayley said, texting Klaus on her cell.

Tim had not finished his tour. He pointed to the ground, then pushing Davina back and in a loud voice said HAW-HAW, then with two hands palms down he fell to his knees and the land jolted like there was an earthquake. Hayley grabbed Josh to stop from falling again, and Davina toppled over onto her side. When they looked up, they saw another row of corn crops growing as though ready to be picked, and Davina stared at Tim's guilty face.

"They're using my magic to grow food?" Tim nodded.

"Does that mean you have to kiss the ogre to get it back? Good luck!" Josh muttered.

"Klaus will know," Hayley said and a message went off. She glanced at it in hope.

_already here. negotiating with villagers: kidnap children, steal magic and make children their slaves. Boys turn into ogres, magic taken from girls. to get it back, true love's kiss._

"Well you better kiss him, or we'll never get out of here," Hayley turned to Davina and she raised her arms up to indicate she needed to be picked up.

Klaus had scared the villagers into submission, one had his heart and head lying a little distance away from his body. Hayley didn't ask, as Klaus' hands held onto her waist and he easily lifted her down the rest of the way. Marcel was waiting for Davina and Josh and Tim, came last, Tim, thankfully carrying his violin and back in his old self, Josh, carrying the Hunter's sword and a relieved expression.

"We can explain," Davina and Josh said at once.

"Not now," Hayley said, raising her hand and Klaus sending the villagers back up the beanstalk, all except the dead one. He pulled the sword from Josh and in one swift movement, and Elijah's long sigh, cut the beanstalk right through so that Davina, Tim and Josh covered their heads with their arms, and Hayley hurried them over to stand by her in the doorway.

"Was that necessary?" Elijah said.

"It was merely a warning," Klaus grinned.

The beanstalk which everyone except Klaus and Elijah thought would come down on them, disappeared in poof of gold dust and there, on Klaus's bed sheets lay a green bean.

"Davina," Klaus turned to her slowly.

Marcel had his hand on her shoulder like a worried father. She stepped forward, anyway.

Josh came too, opening his palm and offering Klaus the second bean from his pocket. "I took them," he said. "The whole night was my idea. If you're going to punish anyone, punish me."

Hayley and Elijah both looked at Klaus in warning. Josh was showing signs of nobility and loyalty to Davina, if anyone valued these things it was Klaus, surely a little party would not need a punishment such as the garden or death?

"Bloody hell, that vomit is really stuck to the wall, and by golly, I thought I'd never get that red wine stain out of the chair-" Rebekah had just walked into the room, wearing orange gloves and carrying a bottle of bleach, thinking only Elijah was there, to find an audience, and a stunned Hayley. "Oh, Nik, you're back early?" she said, feebly.

"What exactly went on while we were away?" Marcel asked Davina and Josh.

By the looks of Klaus, he had already guessed. "Where is my painting?"

Davina, Josh and Hayley avoided each other's gaze and he was out the door searching for it.

"He's going to find it!" Davina hissed.

"You shouldn't have kicked it!" Josh whispered.

"Too late now," Hayley added.

"Do something Hayley!" Davina said.

"Like what exactly?"

"Distract him?"

"How?"

Hayley marched down the stairs muttering to herself. What was left of the painting was not going to put Klaus in a good mood. That's why he could never find it, ever. Marcel, Elijah and Rebekah knew what he could be like on a bad day, and according to them, Hayley was the only one he would listen to. Again, she thought, Josh and Davina owed her.

Klaus was flitting to and from rooms, shouting. She leaned back to see if Elijah had removed the painting and trapped Klaus in the lounge room where he was making a bigger mess than what was left, in his tantrums to prove his point: teenagers were delinquents and his house didn't need them.

"Klaus, Klaus, will you just-" Hayley said, trying to calm him, though hitting him with a frypan appealed more. "Oh for Godsake-" she said, slamming her fist against his chest - she had a huge headache and the thought of doing what they told her to do was enough stress alone.

"Let me go, Hayley," he warned.

"What are you going to do, hit me and your child?" Hayley smirked.

He seriously looked like he contemplated it. "Let me go, so I can pun-"

"You will not, punish them. They are kids, do you remember what it's like to be a kid? To not have to worry about anything, to drink too much, to have a laugh, to do stupid things?"

"They trashed my house, Hayley."

"Normal,"

"There's vodka in the piano."

"Normal,"

"There's spaghetti in the carpet,"

"Normal. And after everything that's happened, you can't deny this isn't exactly what Davina needed. _What we all needed_."

There was a bang in the hall, and Hayley rolled her eyes. _How difficult was it to move a painting?_ Klaus whooshed to see, and Hayley, stupidly agreeing to the teenagers' wishes did as she hoped would distract him. Besides, she had proof that it had worked before.

Grabbing Klaus by the shoulder she threw him around, gazing at his furious stare and pout, and then, as though a spark of her rebellious self wrangled her, she gripped his shirt tight and planted a kiss on his unsuspecting mouth. At first, surprised by this un-Hayley like gesture, he stopped struggling and looking for the dreaded painting, and he exhaled, slowly, bidding his time, until she drew away, shocked by the feeling she had denied since their drunken one night stand. He was looking at her as though surprised and intrigued, there was a moment she didn't know what would happen next, whether he would strangle her or kiss her, and it excited her. Their mouths hovered inches away from each other and Marcel and Elijah's curses were drowned out by her rapidly beating heart. It was his turn, and his voice said it all, "Hayley," he murmured, softly and then again, a soft, yet kind voice she was not used to, that he only reserved for those who really touched his hybrid heart.

His mouth tasted hers, softly, again, a strange feeling, perhaps she had just forgotten he could be this gentle, perhaps he was worried for the baby. Both hands on his collar, she didn't care anymore, she wanted more, she couldn't remember it feeling this good, in fact, she barely remembered what it had felt like at all. She pulled his neck close, attacking his lips, her eyes snapped closed and she felt his hands lock around her waist, it was like earlier, they felt right, she couldn't describe it, and she would never have admitted it, but maybe the baby was making it happen - hormones, she was horny almost all the time, maybe it was because Klaus smelled extra amazing today, and that she hadn't seen him all day. Maybe she had just gone insane, maybe they should have tried this ages ago?

They stumbled a little, tripping over the blasted rug, and it was quiet in the hall now, Hayley felt Klaus' tongue caress the inner part of her mouth, and she let a moan escape her lips.. terrified she was losing the plot, she pushed gently against him to tell him to slow down. He growled, a chuckle, something even less familiar to her, escaped him and she stared at his smirk.

"_What was that_?"

"I knew you couldn't resist me," he finally admitted.

"Don't flatter yourself," she sniped back.

Klaus' mouth was on her neck, and she really couldn't think straight when he did that. Her knees were weak and this was not a good thing to be, she was heavy, the baby was huge, and well, she heard a giggle in the distance, but she didn't care, Klaus was steering her back towards the lounge and all she could think of was sex, but how did that work?

"Stop worrying, little wolf," he murmured. "We've done it before," he added.

"But I'm pregnant, this time," she gasped a little, really that tongue should be illegal. She buried her face against his neck, why did he smell so good, today?

"I have no qualms about that," he grinned.

"Too fast," she hissed.

Klaus stepped away, his hand still caressed the middle of her wrist and the distance just made her feel worse. There was something, however, she felt she needed to do.

"Just one minute," Hayley said, breathlessly. She walked to the door, a little wobbly at first, and saw Davina, Josh and Rebekah there grinning. "Mind your own business." and she slammed the door.

She turned to Klaus who was grinning at her, no anger left in his eyes, and she asked him why.

"You're the mother of my child, you make everything better," he smiled.

"I hope you'll believe that when I show you your painting," she added.

Klaus caught her round the middle and kissed her, she wasn't even sure he cared about the painting, but he certainly care about her, and that's all that mattered.

**A/N: There you are lovelies, nawwww, it all turned out well in the end. Please review.**


	3. And One For All

**Disclaimer: not mine, as much as I wish it. A/N: Bonus chapter because it's Christmas. I've had a few Sangrias and champagnes so who knows where this will go - Merry Christmas! x**

3.

**And One for All**

"Klaus, we're going to be late if we don't-" Hayley said, pulling her leather jacket on over a red cocktail dress. "Where is he?" Klaus had left his bedroom and entered the kitchen, she could hear him discussing the night's festivities with Rebekah who fed Hope in her high chair. Hayley put on a bit of lipstick and ran a hand though her wild hair, satisfied by her reflection. Hayley watched Klaus pick up his daughter and leave big kisses on both apple-stained cheeks.

"We're going to be late," she reminded them, though she half wished she could stay and play but they had not been out in months and Klaus, was auctioning off his paintings as guest of honour.

"DAVINA, JOSH!" Hayley yelled up the stairs, hearing movement from the upstairs bedrooms.

Josh arrived at the top of the stairs first, casually dressed, craning his neck into Davina's room, where she emerged carrying a stack of _Vogue _magazines. She had not been herself since breaking up with Tim, a few weeks ago, when he accepted a scholarship to play violin in Italy. Josh attempted to put her into good spirits by racing her down the stairs, "last one's a rotten egg!" but accidently elbowed her tower of magazines over the banister sending them flying, inches from Hayley's head.

"You're so lucky those didn't hit me," Hayley said, crossing her arms as Josh fumbled them back into his arms and waited for orders, while Davina snatched them back and headed for the couch. It was strange seeing her this way: subdued and angry, Hayley thought, making a mental note to talk to her about it when she returned from the charity event. "Davina - kitchen!" Hayley eyed Klaus who was pretending to toss a giggling Hope into the air. "We'll be home after midnight. Emergency numbers are all programmed into your phones. Hope has been bathed and fed, and please try to get her to sleep by seven, seven thirty."

"Okay," Josh and Davina said in unison.

"And promise me, no funny business this time. Hope doesn't need to learn any more bad habits."

Hayley kissed them both on the cheek goodbye, as they mumbled 'promise' and she took Hope from Klaus' reluctant arms to give her a big hug. Hope still smelled of _Johnson's Baby power_. "I'm going to miss you," Hayley murmured, hearing Klaus threatening the garden on Josh and Davina if anything got out of control. Rebekah pushed Klaus out the door - and Hayley gave Hope to Josh, kissing her sweet, pink cheeks goodbye.

* * *

Josh gingerly lifted Hope's kicking legs and tried to think of anything other than what confronted him. Practically everyone was invited to the charity gala except them, they were allocated babysitters, and on a Friday night! Hope laughed at him, her legs slipping out of his grip. He heard Davina flicking pages on the couch and tried to keep calm but it was the colour of wilted spinach.

"Oh god," Josh muttered to himself. Davina hadn't moved, or asked if he needed help. Josh lifted Hope's legs and scraped as much mess off as he could while holding his breath, putting her gift aside, quickly disinfecting his hands with baby-wipes, then polishing her behind. With the worst over he spoke to Davina, who had stopped to read an article.

"You know I was thinking, I haven't been to a proper party in months? I mean, not counting yours - which was pretty impressive, beanstalk and all-" Davina grunted. "I mean the last time I really went clubbing? Well, Marcel turned me, and I thought things couldn't get any worse...until you broke Klaus' compulsion, and well, when Klaus kept using me as a pawn..."

Hope kicked him in the face, she laughed and farted. _Devil's spawn_, that's what Davina had once called her. Josh hadn't believed it at the time... His gag reflex was worse than the paprika in his coffee, that time. Josh made a big deal out of it, but Davina ignored him. He hadn't had a real conversation with her in weeks. He picked up Hope's gift, still warm...

"When's the pizza arriving, I'm starving?" he asked.

"Not much longer, I ordered about forty minutes ago," Davina answered as Josh, tossed the nappy into her lap. _Perfect score!_ Besides, what are best friends for? "EUGH! JOSH! EUGH!" Davina sprung from the couch, dancing up and down and shaking her hands as though the poo was all over her when it was still wrapped tightly in a ball - he wasn't that _evil_.

Josh was having hysterics, carrying Hope in a new nappy and almost crying at Davina's reaction. Still laughing he passed Hope to a paranoid Davina and returned the spoiled nappy to the bin, outside. When he came through the back door, he had composed himself, though the odd chuckle escaped him reminiscing the event. He sniffed the air - _was that fried cabanossi and bacon?_

Davina stood chatting to an attractive pizza guy in the doorway and Josh picked up his wallet in a dreamy state, pulling out some cash. He became entranced by the guy's dimples and blinked stupidly before Davina elbowed him in the ribs. She told him, Aiden, that was his name, used to play in Tim's jazz band. Josh raised his eyebrows, interested. Davina bounced Hope on her hip.

"Yeah, I played trumpet but then Tim got that scholarship and, well, I had to pay the bills somehow."

"Oh, well, love the hat," Josh said, mentally face-palming himself for his stupid reply.

Hope furthered his humiliation by letting off another fart-bomb with a disgusting squelch, smelling of baked beans. Josh tried his hardest to look normal but his left eye twitched. Aiden pocketed the cash, gave the pizzas to him and tipped his hat with an awkward smile. Josh watched him climb onto his motorbike like Marlon Brando in the _Wild Ones,_ leaving him a little breathless.

"Cute, huh?" Davina smirked, as though she were back to her old self.

Josh bet his left ear that Klaus was responsible for Hope's flatulence in some way and couldn't decide if it was a good or bad sign, that he may never see Aiden as a result. Davina put Hope into her play pen and Josh grabbed some plates, trying to pretend he wasn't still thinking of Aiden and his perfect jaw line. His lips tweaked into a smile as he sat down on the couch beside Davina.

* * *

"Klaus, if you touch that phone..._so help me_," Hayley said for the hundredth time.

The hybrid grumbled something under his breath and fixed his black tie, pulling a napkin into his lap. Hayley watched the guests at the other tables. She adjusted her off the shoulder black dress aware that Klaus' eyes hadn't left his phone. To his frustration she moved it further to her left. Jackson tapped him on the shoulder and engaged him in a conversation as Hayley took in the atmosphere.

Rebekah joined them, dragging an exhausted Matt to their table. "Where the hell is Elijah? I thought he was coming too?" She looked over their heads at a row of tables beside the stage. "I'll be right back, I've got to check on the cakes." Matt took a seat next to Hayley. She moved empty champagne flutes aside to reach the red wine.

"I'll have one of those," he said when Hayley poured herself a glass. She passed him the bottle. "Rebekah's donated four cakes. Chocolate, Red Velvet, Lemon and Black forest," he said, crossing them off on his fingers and gulping down some wine. Hayley saw bags under his eyes.

Rebekah was President of the New Orleans Women's Cake association. It amused Hayley greatly to see Klaus ironing his own shirts since Rebekah's career took off in cake decorating. Cami and Marcel arrived, Marcel sat down next to Klaus and Cami sat between Matt and Hayley.

"So how's business at Rousseau's, Matt?" Marcel asked across the table. "Sophie taught you her Gumbo recipe yet?"

Cami's engagement ring glinted beneath the chandeliers. "Glad this thing finishes at midnight, I've got my psychology thesis to hand in on Monday and some twelve hundred words to write." Hayley passed her the bottle of red wine. "Thanks!" Cami gulped a few mouthfuls from the bottle, unashamedly. "I write better on a few bottles of booze," she smirked. "And how's Hope? She's what, seven months?"

Hayley nodded. "We've left Davina and Josh babysitting. Hopefully our daughter will be in one piece by the time we get home." She leaned her elbows on the table, eyeing the twelve easels placed below the stage, all with covers hiding them from view. Cami read the label to the pinot noir out of boredom, waiting for Matt and Marcel's conversation to finish.

"That's right, Marcel told me about the party from hell," Cami smirked.

"We never did locate Benedict, the tiger," Hayley murmured.

That night had been an eye-opener for both Hayley and Klaus. She had taken charge, distracted Klaus with a kiss that ignited feelings otherwise forgotten. She once promised Josh and Davina that they would be each other's family. It seemed like decades since she had come to New Orleans searching for her own family and thanks to Sophie, hers and Klaus Mikaelson's destinies had collided. Hayley never realized how hard it was to raise a child, especially when your other half had such different ideas.

"I'm sure they've learned their lesson," Cami said, pulling a heap of serviettes towards her. Matt was discussing sports with Marcel, and Klaus had excused himself while Hayley stared dreamily into space. Father Kieran was testing the microphone and Sophie, wearing a dress Hayley could never pull off, made her way to the bar where Elijah stood talking to diplomats. Hayley saw Cami jotting notes on a napkin for her thesis out the corner of her eye. Matt had excused himself to find Rebekah and Klaus' phone was buzzing in front of her. She picked it up to read the message, from Stefan.

_Running late, Caroline's still packing. Will be there as soon as we can, providing she doesn't decide to bring every hair appliance we own. - S_

"Don't expect Kol will join us, he hates these charity events." Rebekah licked her frosting fingers and kissed Matt's cheek. "Did you miss me?" she sat down in Klaus' empty seat and Matt wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple sweetly. Hayley searched the room for her missing husband, slightly jealous of the way Matt treasured Rebekah.

Marcel had finally opened the night with a few jokes, pointing to their half empty table and a missing guest of honour - all proceeds from the night would go to two places: Rousseau's at Sophie's request and to Father Kieran's church for repairs. _Where the hell had Klaus gone? Hope this wasn't a game?_ She could never tell with Klaus, but lately he had been distant, more distant than usual.

"Excuse me," Hayley left the table, leaving Cami and her tower of serviettes behind. _Maybe Klaus had physically gone to check on Hope?_ She rolled her eyes, leaving the ballroom to walk straight into an agitated Klaus on the front steps, and seeing Kol sprinting out of sight.

"What was that about?" Hayley demanded.

"I just sent Kol to do some errands..."

"What, _now_?" Hayley scoffed.

"Yes, _now_," Klaus grunted, returning to the party.

Hayley stalked Klaus into the foyer. She had never noticed before how long his strides were.

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Davina opened the door to find Kol Mikaelson there, though she had not met him officially. He had a crooked grin and eyes with a mischievous glint - Marcel warned her about these _players_. He was dressed in a tuxedo. Josh lay sleeping on the lounge with Hope on his chest. Kol sighed, craning around her to see inside the house. "Can I come in?" he asked. Davina narrowed her eyes. "Klaus seems to think you two need some guidance. I'm Kol, the _sinful_, brother. I'm sure you've heard of me."

Davina could not to be distracted by his attractiveness, or his smile, and felt irritated that Klaus had broken his promise to Hayley and not trusted them. She felt offended by Kol's visit and tried to slam the door on him. It would have worked if Kol hadn't left his big foot half inside the door. "_Motherf_-" The door bounced off its hinges and Davina began to kick at his foot, hoping it would dislodge itself.

"And Elijah calls you a sweetheart," Kol said, kicking the door open.

When Davina frowned, raising her hand to do something witchy, Kol smiled, infuriating her more. "I admire your courage, Davina Claire, but I'm an Original, and I've accumulated a few centuries of witch knowledge to know exactly what spell you'd think of." Kol blocked her with a laugh. "Look, I'm happy to do this all night, okay? But through no fault of your own, Klaus asked me to be here and if you don't mind, darling, it's _bloody freezing_ and I need to warm my feet."

Much to Davina's annoyance, Kol barged inside. Josh sat upright, hugging Hope to his chest: Hope was not fazed and could sleep through the apocalypse if needed. Davina slammed the door and crossed her arms.

"So that's my darling niece, is it? Grown up, she has. Well, carry on, Davina Claire - don't mind me - is that pizza?" Josh sent a worried look to Davina who followed Kol, furious of the intrusion.

"As you can see, we're _fine_," she snapped. "And I'm not your _darling_!"

"Bad luck Davina Claire, you're stuck with me."

* * *

Hayley saw Stefan and Caroline putting away their coats in the foyer. Stefan had just noticed them, calling Caroline's attention. She wore a blue dress with tassels and brushed her fringe out of her mascara-heavy eyes. The last time Hayley had seen Caroline she had snapped her neck. She presumed Caroline would have done the same - so she called it even. They gave each other a quick peck on the cheek and a hug while Klaus and Stefan hugged each other like long lost brothers.

"Took you long enough!" Klaus grinned, breaking apart and steering Stefan into the ballroom.

"Impressive," Caroline noted, walking between the white-clothed tables and staring in awe at the chandeliers above. Hayley's thoughts ventured over her time in Mystic Falls, and Tyler and all the drama that followed. Caroline smiled over her shoulder at Hayley and hurried to join Stefan's side.

"Marcel's doing a good job of warming up the room," Klaus smirked, leading his two friends inside. Hayley admired Caroline's bobbed haircut: she looked happy and she thought of the last time she'd seen Klaus that content - it was whenever he had Hope in his arms. Following them,

she felt Klaus' phone buzz against her hand with a new text: _Am at house. No beanstalk. - Kol. _

_Fucking Klaus!_

Hayley sat in silence, picking at her dinner. Klaus had sent Kol to spy on Davina and Josh and to report back - she clenched her fists in her lap trying to keep calm. While everybody was digging into their dishes, Hayley fought against digging her nails into Klaus' leg just to exert her frustration. _Had she not told him to trust her? _

She wasn't even listening to Stefan and Caroline's news, instead she gulped down more wine and ignored the two new messages lit up on Klaus' phone. Much to her dismay, Klaus' hand found its way to her knee, and inched further up it. She contemplated stabbing his hand with her fork but didn't want to spill blood over her favourite black dress. An involuntary gasp escaped her when Klaus' lips suddenly brushed across her cheek, mirrored by his left hand's intrusion beneath her knickers.

_She was going to kill him._ Cami hadn't noticed, she was in an intense game of boxes with Matt. Above the table, Klaus casually swirled his new glass of pinot noir in his other hand. Stefan and Caroline had left the table to see if Klaus had painted some snowflake and Klaus began stroking her centre, smirking into his wine. _He really was the devil. _She began to squirm around his hand - her heart racing, then regaining her sanity, she gripped his groin, and squeezed hard.

"Think carefully about your next move," Hayley warned, satisfied by his sudden withdrawal.

"Just going to freshen up before my speech." Klaus kissed her, pulling apart before she could really enjoy it. "Game on, Hayley," he smirked, leaving her to question what had just happened. She brushed her hair from her face and crossed her legs under the table, checking messages and tingling between the legs.

Sophie's shoes tapped across the stage and Hayley saw Rebekah and Elijah calling out raffle numbers - Sabine hurried up the steps to collect a lifetime's supply of chocolate. Stefan and Caroline had returned ladled with champagne and bids on three of Klaus' paintings. Hayley decided waiting for Klaus wasn't her forte and excused herself to tell Klaus a piece of mind. She found him outside the men's and smiled like a black widow spider about to devour her husband.

"Hayley, I'm meant to be doing my speech-" Klaus said, as she steered him back the way he came.

"Oh, you will wait your turn, _husband_." Hayley had a speech of her own. Nobody saw them enter and Klaus must have gotten the gist he was in trouble when she locked the bathroom door and shoved three new messages into his grim face. "What are these?!"

"I wasn't comfortable in leaving two teenagers with Hope, so I asked Kol to hold the fort." Hayley watched his eyes dart between his phone, her furious expression and the locked door.

"_Hayley_," he tried to make her reconsider. "I'm going to be late." _She would not let him win this time_.

"I specifically told you not to interfere!" she yelled, since he didn't seem to get it.

Klaus ran a hand through his hair out of frustration. "Hayley, we live in a town that, for the most part, when it's not served with free food or drink, wants me dead - so forgive me for trying to protect our daughter," Klaus moved towards the door impatiently.

"It's not the fact that you wanted to make Hope safe, it's that you didn't trust me: I told you the kids would be fine, and you still, still, sent Kol - who, from what I know from Elijah, is a terrible choice!"

"He was my only choice, Hayley! Would you prefer I ask someone from your side of the family?"

Hayley glared at him, shaking violently. "You're an asshole." Hayley threw his phone at his frustrated face, hoping she broke it into a million pieces and unlocked the door.

"Hayley, _Hayley_. I didn't mean..." Klaus attempted to grab her to apologise.

"Don't _fucking_ touch me," Hayley walked back through the foyer, wiping fresh tears from her face.

* * *

"Get your hand off my ass!" Davina said through clenched teeth as she played twister in the middle of the lounge room with Josh and Hope in charge of the dial, and Kol's wandering hands being the last straw. "I swear I'll give you an aneurism..." she warned, gritting her teeth.

"You're hogging all the space!" Kol grunted. "I can't reach the red spot!"

"Well touching my ass, isn't going to get it any closer!" Davina said dangerously.

Josh thought he better spin again before they really did kill each other. "Ok, Hope's spinning, spinning and - left foot on blue!" he watched Davina twist her body beneath Kol's and freeze, while Kol made sure his hands didn't touch any part of her as he stretched his leg just under her stomach.

For some reason Josh was craving salted pretzels. Hope attacked the dial with her sticky hands, and Josh realized it was at least eight. "One more spin, Hope, then you have to go to B.E.D, he said, catching Davina's roll of the eyes, and Kol reached for his beer, taking a long swig. "Spinning... right hand on green." Davina wobbled, arching her back and overbalancing Kol who grabbed her wrist so as not to leave the game. Davina blasted him with magic and Hope and Josh watched with wide eyes as his body smashed through the wall.

"Uh... was that necessary?" Josh said, climbing from the couch with a surprised Hope. Davina pursed her lips declaring that she had won the game and they heard Kol groaning among rubble. Josh helped him stand and Kol brushed dirt from his hair, glaring at Davina who stood her ground.

Josh pointed at the hole in the wall, with a shaking hand. "Davina, you broke the wall..."

"I told him not to touch me," Davina said, taking her magazines and disappearing up the stairs.

"Thanks for nothing," Josh called up to her as Kol kicked at the jip-rock and watched the dust settle.

* * *

"I think I really fucked up, mate," Klaus said to Stefan, leaning against the bar. He drank a beer, trying to think of ways to make it up to Hayley. "I'm in the dog house, literally." He had made his speech short, and sweet, and still Hayley avoided him. "I don't know what to do," he admitted seeing her sitting at their table by herself.

Stefan sighed. "Give her space." He patted Klaus on the shoulder. "She'll come around." Klaus still looked depressed and Stefan had never seen him in this kind of predicament before.

Caroline emerged from the crowd with an empty champagne flute. She popped it onto the bar and kissed Stefan's cheek in greeting. "Couldn't help but overhear... If you really want to apologise to her you're going to need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Sure giving space is fine sometimes, but Klaus, you do realize this is the first time in months since you two have spent time alone? She doesn't want space, she wants you!"

Klaus let her words sink in, confused. Caroline wrapped her arm around Stefan's waist. "We've got a while before desert so I asked Marcel if we could open the dance floor. When was the last time you and Hayley danced?"

"Never," Klaus admitted to Caroline's horrified expression. Stefan smiled when Klaus looked up at the stage and said: "Is that Marcel singing?" Klaus watched Marcel and Cami singing a duet together.

_Listen, Darling, you send me,_

_Darling, you send me, yeah_

"She won't dance with me," Klaus said, putting down his beer. "Not now." Stefan gave him an encouraging smile as Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You never let that stop you _before_," she said, "I thought you were the alpha male?" Caroline pulled a reluctant Stefan onto the dance floor and hoped Klaus would ask Hayley to dance.

_At first I thought it was infatuation, but,_

_But wooh, it's lasted so long_

Hayley had received a bunch of weird messages from Josh telling her not to come home anytime soon and to stay out as late as she wanted! She was halfway to the bar when Rebekah grabbed her, dragging her onto the dance floor where she resumed waltzing with Matt. "You should be dancing! It's Christmas eve!" Hayley sighed, her eyes travelling over the happy couples but she could not bring herself to smile.

_Now I find myself wanting  
To marry you and take you home, woah_

Nearby were Elijah and Sophie slowly rotating, and Rebekah beamed over Matt's shoulder. She saw Stefan spinning Caroline around and her smile was infectious. Hayley saw Jackson and Sabine dancing and then she saw Klaus heading towards her. Rebekah kept sending her amused looks and she knew she had been set up. Caroline's laugh rang in her ears. Klaus gave her an apologetic and shy look, holding out his right hand.

_You thrill me  
I know you, you, you thrill me  
Darling you, you, you, you thrill me  
Honest you do_

Hayley looked over his pleading eyes and saw that nearly everyone in the vicinity watched them with bated breath. He stood right in front of her now, waiting, and when she said nothing, he said:

"One dance?"

The last time Hayley had physically been this close, they had their tongues down each other's throats: honeymoon period. Hayley's eyebrows knotted together, she could feel every muscle in her body tense up and her fist rolled into a ball. He hadn't noticed. Hayley needed more alcohol but the bar was too far away and she heard Marcel pick up the pace, then the song changed to something faster and sassier and there was a 'hooray' from Rebekah and Caroline.

"Running away, little Wolf?" Klaus grabbed her elbow and her fist clocked him right in the jaw. He doubled over, emerging with a bleeding lip. "I'm sorry for what I said. It was out of line. Let me make it up to you." Blood dribbled down his chin and onto his the top buttons of his shirt. "I won't bite." Josh had told her to have fun... and it wasn't even nine yet. Hayley reluctantly took his hand, giving him a chance.

* * *

Kol dived unhelpfully behind the couch as the kitchen table blew up in a cloud of smoke. Josh had taken cover behind the piano and Davina was blissfully aware of any disruptions since she'd been in the bath for over an hour. Josh, wondered why Klaus and Hayley hadn't warned him about Hope's sudden interest in witchcraft!

"Make her stop or the house is going to come down on our heads!" Kol yelled at Josh, as if he spoke Witch. Hope was having the best time, sitting among rubble and conducting her hands, shooting angry looks at a piece of furniture and screaming in joy when it burst into thousands of pieces.

"DAVINA?" Josh yelled over the exploding television set. "S.O.S, S.O.S!" Josh caught sight of Hope crawling into the kitchen and hastily returned to his feet before she exploded the oven.

"What's all the racket?" Davina appeared in the room wearing only a towel and the sudden explosion caught her off guard. Josh dove onto the ground, Hope in his arms covered in flour. He looked up to see Davina's towel lying a foot away from her actual body, and Kol staring at Davina as though she were his Christmas present. He smirked to her embarrassment.

"Everybody out!" Josh said, holding onto a squirming Hope. Davina picked up her towel and glared at Kol before he could remark. Kol swaggered outside, thinking the night had gotten a whole lot better.

* * *

Hayley had let her anger at Klaus ebb away. She found herself impressed by his dance moves and the way he made it look so easy. Hayley couldn't dance for anything - she had never had the practice growing up in a foster home. She shouldn't have been surprised that Klaus knew the salsa, or that their one dance, had led to about four. She couldn't deny that dancing with Klaus had been exactly what she craved, and as his head rested against her forehead, murmuring her name like it were something fragile, she felt his hand rest comfortably against her cheek.

"Forgive me," he whispered and Hayley could do only that. She bit her lip, feeling like she were seventeen again and liked how her hands fit snugly inside his and remembering the feeling of his hand against the small of her back, and his hands instructing her hips, and how she had actually laughed and how he made her let go of her insecurities. She heard his voice in her ear. "We're a lot alike, you and I."

Hayley smiled, feeling safe in his arms, like she never wanted to let go. She saw Caroline and Stefan sharing a kiss and Sophie and Elijah were back at their table eating desert, and Hayley rotated on the spot, hearing Marcel's announcement, that the bids were being counted and that there was still a romantic holiday for two in Paris to win. Hayley felt his warm breaths against her temple and noticed the blood on his lip had dried.

She could feel something rising in her chest that didn't make her feel queasy but like she craved more from him and she pulled him off the dance floor, catching Rebekah's even more amused look, back through the empty tables and into the bathroom where Jackson had just left. She locked the door and this time - there would be little talking.

"Hayley, what are you doing?" Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"What we should have done ages ago," Hayley answered, wrapping his tie around her fingers and pulling it, hard. "No disruptions...only the two of us, and we have unfinished business," she felt more alive than ever, throwing back his shirt - _how had she lasted this long, she didn't know._ "This is what I want, Klaus. _Dirty, bathroom sex_."

Klaus stumbled back against the locked door and Hayley jumped into his arms, igniting her emotions and heart-rate. She beamed into his ear when angry fists on the toilet door were confronted with Klaus' 'bugger off' and she had to remind him she wasn't made of glass, in fact, her fingers latched into his hair and she crashed her eager mouth against his, wanting more.

Klaus responded, gripping her bum firmly. Hayley withdrew his belt with a clatter, moaning when their mouths met, and kissed every part of him she could reach. One arm wrapped around his neck, and her head rolled back in ecstasy as Klaus' mouth attacked her shoulders and chest. "_Fuck_," Hayley kissed him again, locking her ankles around his waist. He smelled like... _Hugo Boss_. She left lipstick marks across his stubble. "Did you say, fuck me?" Klaus murmured raking her knickers down her thighs, and positioning himself inside her. "Because you better hold on, _little wolf_."

Hayley smiled, bucking against him. "That's the cheesiest line ever, does that normally work for you?" she gasped. Their forehead's met, breathless and sweaty, and she looked into his bright eyes, smirking. He carried her to the vanity, and her bum fell into the sink with a leaking tap. Hayley wrenched the tap off in frustration and it clattered to the tiles. Klaus smirked, lifting Hayley's thighs up, and sending her further into oblivion. "Fuck me!"

"With pleasure, little wolf," Klaus grinned, glad to be back in her good books.

Hayley's bra strap slipped further down her shoulder, and her head rested against the mirror. She had repeated the word 'fuck' at least a hundred times without regret. Gripping the vanity, she met every thrust, building momentum. Sweat dripped off Klaus's forehead onto hers as he groaned and teased her with one or two fingers. She felt _so_ wet. _So wet._

Hayley raked her hands through his hair, then stopped, wrenching his head aside, disturbed by the water pooling around her bottom and overflowing over sink. "I didn't know I could make you that wet, love." Hayley narrowed her eyes and let him go. Klaus stepped back, his penis deflated and miserable. He lifted up his trousers, now soaked an inch in water. She pulled up her knickers, half sitting in the basin and frowned when the fabric stuck to her wet bum.

Klaus located his belt in the river of water about to cascade beneath the rim of the door. "This is all your fault!" Hayley picked up the broken tap, attempting to fix it as a clearly annoyed Klaus picked up his soaked-through shirt and jacket - "My fault? You wanted to have slutty sex..."

"Watch it," Hayley hissed. "As if you didn't enjoy it." His ears grew red and Hayley had no clue how to explain their appearance to half of New Orleans. "Water's seeping under the door!" she said, kicking it the other way and soaking Klaus even more. He went to work, using his wet shirt to plug the flooding tap and Hayley was definitely turned on by how easily he whipped it into a knot, and how water mingled with his sweat. She shivered, feeling the breeze from an open window.

"This is not what I imagined would come of our reunion," Klaus grunted, shoving his hand beneath the vanity and shutting the water off. As soon as he emerged, wiping the water from his face, Hayley stopped him from leaving. "_Hayley_," Her chest heaved and she beamed when he hitched her right leg up against his waist, stumbling against the first toilet stall.

Water splashed up around them. Klaus slammed her against the cubicle walls. She resumed kissing him, digging her nails into his shoulder blades. Immediately she rotated her hips against his cock, feeling her walls tighten, until both hybrids were a sweaty mess. Hayley moaned into his ear as Klaus groaned, spilling his seed inside her and her name fell off his parched lips and onto her heaving chest.

Hayley slid off him, knees trembling and cunt dripping. His eyes hadn't left hers. Klaus' hand gently caressed the back of her neck. He slammed her roughly against the vanity. This time she was facing the mirror. One hand wrapped itself around her stomach, holding her in place while his mock-growl excited her. She liked the way Klaus took control, it reminded her of their first time together. "You like to be in control, you tell me." Hayley braced herself, feeling her adrenaline surging through her. Her dress gaped at the front, and she saw Klaus' hands rubbing her nipples together, and he pinched one to see its effect. Hayley screamed, but the sound was muffled beneath Klaus' hand.

"Did you enjoy that sweetheart?" Hayley barely managed a 'yes' as Klaus' tongue poked, prodded and rocked her nether regions. Her legs were almost about the buckle and just as she was about to scream in response to another powerful orgasm rippling through her body, someone's impatient fist hit the door. "Our fun is over, little wolf." Hayley lifted her head, grabbing Klaus' face and kissing him hard. "Your punishment is to come," she gasped.

Overall the night wasn't a total disaster. Stefan and Caroline won the Paris trip for two, and Cami and Marcel had a dance of their own while Caroline sang 'Sparks Fly' by Taylor Swift and Stefan whistled in encouragement. Klaus couldn't keep his hands off her, and Hayley had to say, after another long, deep kiss by the bar, she couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

Josh and Hope were asleep on the porch swing while Davina, still suspicious of Kol stood leaning against the front door. "You know, staring is rude?" Kol said, leaning against the opposite pillar.

"You know I don't trust you? I know it wasn't Hope in there. We don't get our powers until we're at least eleven. So why would you do that to Josh?"

Kol chuckled to himself. "I was bored, and your mate, he needed a bit of excitement, besides his best friend left him stranded when he needed her the most." He had left the pillar and Davina gripped her blanket even tighter. "Well, then Davina Claire? What now?" He smirked. "Because I know you don't hate me." His gentle hands brushed against her flushed cheeks and her heart raced. "Close your eyes," he whispered. Davina felt his hand against her waist and suddenly his lips brushed against hers, stealing a kiss and she exhaled, feeling butterflies erupting from her chest.

"Kol Mikaelson!" Hayley wrenched Kol off Davina and threw him hard into the pillar. Klaus stood in the background even more impressed than when she had seduced him. Josh fell off the porch swing and saw Hope in Klaus' arms. She giggled pointing at the house, and Klaus had just noticed the burn marks along the white timber... he walked inside and Hayley followed, pulling Davina and Josh inside by their arms. Kol rubbed his bruised arms, and waved his hand muttering a spell as they crossed the threshold. He smiled, touching his lips, knowing Davina's kiss was payment enough - he pulled the door shut and set out for Elijah's.

"Why isn't Hope in bed?" Hayley asked, suspiciously looking around the house, though nothing seemed out of place. Davina and Josh's surprised faces seemed to hint to Klaus that something was up, but Hope was leaving half-kisses against his cheeks, distracting him, and he bid Josh and Davina goodnight, starting up the stairs. Hayley kissed her two teenagers and said, "Don't stay up too late."

She joined Klaus upstairs in Hope's nursery, and brushed her daughter's hair from her blue eyes.

"Did you have a good night?" she asked, and Hope's mischievous smile gave her, her answer.

Hayley climbed into bed, watching Klaus getting changed. She turned down the lamps and threw her heels onto the floor, laughing when one narrowly missed his head. Klaus growled, playfully and she was pleased when he was just as eager as her to finish what they had started. She hoped Davina and Josh had some ear-plugs nearby, because she and Klaus had some unfinished business.

**A/N: Please review! **


End file.
